Gra wstępna
by theKasiaLin
Summary: Steve/Tony aka. Stony "Chcecie wiedzieć co jest najlepsze w byciu z superbohaterem?" - przemyślenia Tony'ego na temat seksu. Strumień świadomości (monolog). Ostrzeżenia: Slash, przekleństwa.


**DISCLAIMER:** nic nie jest moje. Postacie, świat itd. należą do Mavel'a. Historia należy do TresMaxwell.

Ah okej błędy są moje (opko niebetowane)

* * *

Chcecie wiedzieć, co jest najlepsze w byciu z superbohaterem? Znaczy, serio, co jest nieskończenie najlepsze? To nie jest idealne ciało, ani nieskończona wytrzymałość (choć obie te cechy zaliczają się do najlepszych). Nie, najlepszy jest fakt, ze bitwa jest pieprzoną grą wstępną.

Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię.

Kiedy superbohater spotyka się z kimś normalnym, na przykład Pepper, walka, która sprzeciwia się śmierci nie nastraja do intymnych chwil. Po prostu nie. Kiedy wracałem do domu po ciężkiej walce zawsze było dużo łez i uścisków i „o mój Boże, nigdy więcej". Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, zawsze to doceniałem. To znaczyło, że ktoś się o mnie troszczył, że ktoś się o mnie martwił, gdy narażałem swoje życie.

Po jakimś czasie znalazłem się w punkcie, gdy dobra walka sprawiała, że moja krew przepływała w zupełnie inny sposób. Wracałem do domu i byłem tak cholernie twardy, że nie mogłem wyjść ze zbroi wystarczająco szybko by nie odczuć bólu. Może dlatego nie ułożyło mi się z Pep. Ona nigdy nie zrozumiała, patrzyła na mnie jakby pomysł, żeby uprawiać seks był całkowicie nieodpowiedni, gdy musiałem być wydobywany z mojej zbroi przy pomocy łomu.

Naprawdę nie wiem, ale w tym momencie zaczęło się robić ciężko.

Myślałem, że to była kolejna z dziwnych rzeczy, którą miałem dodać do mojej długiej listy dewiacji seksualnych i o której miałem zapomnieć. Mam zawstydzającą liczbę fetyszy, więc bycie podnieconym przez bitwę było moim najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Serio, gdybym zaczął wymieniać rzeczy z mojej wyjątkowo długiej listy prawdopodobnie uciekalibyście gdzie pieprz rośni nim dotarłbym do końca pierwszej dziesiątki.

Rzecz w tym, że szybko odkryłem, że nie ja jeden mam ten konkretny fetysz. I ze wszystkich ludzi, z którymi mogłem go dzielić był nim Gwiaździsty Pan co zawsze ma Plan. Jakie są na to szanse? Właściwie, to mógłbym wam powiedzieć, jakie są na to szanse, ale zajęłoby mi to z pół strony, więc tego nie zrobię. W każdym razie, ignorując jego staroświeckie poglądy, ten mężczyzna ma ogromne skłonności do dzikości, a przemoc wysyła go niemal do epoki kamienia łupanego.

Byłem kompletnie nieprzygotowany, gdy to się stało po raz pierwszy. Wróciliśmy zakrwawieni. Clint Thor i ja uśmiechaliśmy się jak idioci, ponieważ żyliśmy, co było cudem biorąc pod uwagę walkę, jaką stoczyliśmy. Ledwie wydostałem się ze zbroi, gdy Steve przerzucił mnie przez ramię jakbym był zwierzęciem, które upolował i zabrał mnie na górę.

Nie żartuję.

Podniósł mnie jakbym był workiem ziemniaków. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że rzucił mnie na łóżko i zdarł ze mnie ubrania, ale bądźmy szczerzy, mówimy tu o Stevie. Nawet dziki z pożądania ma maniery. No, a przynajmniej… część z nich.

Postawił mnie w swoim pokoju, I to tylko dlatego, że zagroziłem uszkodzeniem ciała, jeśli będzie niósł mnie dalej, a mój pokój jest na samej górze. Wtedy jego ręce znalazły się wszędzie, a ja nie zamierzałem narzekać. Zawahał się, chciał zacząć się tłumaczyć, ale moje ręka na przed nim powstrzymała go.

Jak każdy przyzwoity mężczyzna z jego czasów zabrał mnie na randkę po tym jak wpieprzył mnie z materac. Znaleźliśmy się, więc na kolacji i było dziwnie, nie powstrzymało nas jednak to przed zrobieniem tego ponowni. I jeszcze raz. I nie mówię tylko o seksie, mówię też o umawianiu się. W końcu znaleźliśmy swój rytm i wyluzowaliśmy się w swoim towarzystwie.

Aż do następnej walki. Wtedy stoczyliśmy bitwę, wróciliśmy do domu i uprawialiśmy seks tak ostry, ze musiałem wymieniać swoje łóżko trzy razy w ciągu ostatnich pięciu miesięcy. Prawdopodobnie skraca to moje życie, ale bycie Avengerem i tak je skraca, więc czemu się nie zabawić. Seks po bitwie jest jak seks z zemsty, tylko bez konieczności bycia wściekłym. Jest w nim cała desperacja, przepychanie i niecierpliwość z seksu z zemsty. Nie pytajcie mnie, dlaczego to jest takie podniecające dopóki stu-osiem kilogramowy super żołnierz nie przyszpili was do ściany, ponieważ jest zbyt napalony by być w tobie by dotrzeć do łóżka.

Nie żeby to miało się przydarzyć komukolwiek innemu niż ja, bo Rogers jest niesamowicie lojalny, więc musicie sobie to wyobrazić. Źrenice rozszerzone z pożądania tak mocno, ze niebieskie oczy zdają się być czarne; rumieniec rozlewający się po ciele nadal noszącym ślady walki, i szept, że będzie cie pieprzył aż do następnego tygodnia.

Tak. Podniecające. To nie wymaga, żadnego tłumaczenia.

Więc, jakkolwiek dziwne to się może wydawać umawiam się z mężczyzną bez poczucia stylu i z archaicznymi poglądami, a jednak jest w tym coś idealnego. Ponieważ możemy razem ruszyć do walki, uważać na siebie nawzajem, po wszystkim pozbyć się stresu pieprząc się i znowu będzie w porządku. Bez łez i bez paniki. Nie ma potrzeby wyjaśniania, dlaczego robię to, co robię, bo on wie. Wie jak to jest usłyszeć zew wojny i poczuć dreszcz podniecenia.

* * *

Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z Avengersów/... Komentarze, polubienia itd są bardziej niż mile widziane

Jak ktoś chciałby zabawić się w moją betę to ja bardzo chętnie przyjmę. (Tym bardziej że mam w planach jeszcze kilka opowiadań do tłumaczenia)


End file.
